


Pants that eat your eyeballs!

by tempus_teapot (dreadnot)



Series: In the Strangest Places [17]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: in the strangest places
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadnot/pseuds/tempus_teapot





	Pants that eat your eyeballs!

  


### Chapter Text

“Hey, Warden!”

Dal paused on his way through the mess hall and turned toward the source of the gravelly call. “What can I do for you, Oghren?”

Oghren thumped his tankard on the table and waved for Dal to come closer – a perilous prospect for anyone with a functioning nose (and occasionally taste buds, Oghren’s belches sometimes had multiple dimensions to their foulness). But Dal went and sank down on the bench next to the dwarf.

“Problems, my friend?”

Oghren grunted. “Eh, not so much, but I know I can trust you not to lead me wrong.”

Dal raised an eyebrow. “I do my best.”

“So it’s about them schleets.”

“I told you those weren’t real already,” Dal reminded him.

“Uh huh,” Oghren agreed before he emptied a pouch out on the table sending dozens of black balls the size of chickpeas rolling across the surface. “which is why I wanted to ask you if maybe these aren’t really schleet eggs.”

Dal wrinkled his nose when a non-Oghren odor hit him. He rose from the bench and took a step back. “Goat dung, Oghren. My word on it.”

He was going to have to have a word with Sigrun.


End file.
